The Secrets of the Blue Sky
by MLomg
Summary: There were Little Secrets about Albus Potter, like how his middle name was Severus and he was afraid of stalagmites. Secrets that Scorpius Malfoy wanted to learn, things he couldn't learn in Hogwarts or in Slytherin. [Slash, APSM]
1. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**The Secrets of the Blue Sky**

Originally by_ J. K. Rowling_  
Fanfic-ed by _Masked Lover_

-

* * *

-

**ZOMG Deathly Hallows SPOILERS! ENDING SPOILERS!!! ZOMG!**

-

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Harry Potter _

* * *

-

Harry Potter

His father was waving, and Albus too waved back watching as his father grew smaller and smaller and then seemed not so great amongst the stage of a bustling station full of wizards and trains and smoke.

Hogwarts, Albus wrapped his head around the familiar name.

James always seemed a bit down when he came back from school. Always had something Gryffindor to bring back too just so he could have something to plaster on his walls. Many photographs, framed pictures of his friends, overcrowded any flat surface along at home.

Home.

Albus had never really taken to traveling alone like James had, his brother always seemed to get lost in some place. Albus watched the fields and sighed, he was going to miss Kreacher's delicious pies and home made pumpkin juice.

His mom too... And even his annoying, but adorable sister Lily.

"Sooooo...

"What do we do now, Rosie..." Albus leaned into Rosie, but nearly fell on his back while doing so. She was gone... When did she leave, couldn't she had at least said something. Now Albus felt the heavy eyes of fourteen passengers, whispering low and hushing when his eyes met theirs. "What?"

It wasn't unusual when he was around his father, but as far as Albus knew dad was dad and very well liked by everyone. Someone always seemed to know him and everyone else just seemed to stare and point. But the magic word seemed to be "Harry Potter" at the moment and he cared very little since his name was Albus Severus Potter.

"It's another Potter," whispered one boy.

"I wonder if he's going to be like James, that would be a lot of fun."

"He looks a lot like a young Harry Potter."

The black haired boy gathered his belongings that were very few, busied himself along in order to catch up with his cousin who was probably down in another carriage. He meekly gathered up his wits, as if collecting broken eggs. "Excuse me."

Albus pushed past a mousy looking Asian girl, his belonging clacking and wheels spinning in a strange sound. Her chubby cheeks were already blushed with a colour of make-up that didn't suit her face.

The next cart was no different, there was a lingering glance by everyone but soon their attentions returned to the excitement of a new school year. Unlike the first carriage, they were more occupied with the latest fashions or who won the last Quiddich game. Probably due to the influence of James, otherwise known as the "James Effect" that had been an affliction not to different than the common cold.

It caused the afflicted to forget he was the son of Harry Potter.

He looked around and noticed the stolen glanced and gossiping students, Albus... Big expectations. He felt the heaviness of his two names and pressed on.

There were two brunettes, who leaned into each other's words. Both girls, both Slytherin. Their eyes went from each other to him to each other to the magazine in their hands and he could have sworn he saw the one of them wink as him as he passed them.

He took some time to pay some attention to three owls hissed and hooted at each other disapprovingly and clattered against their metal cages, angry at being imprisoned. Dad wouldn't let him get an owl, but he could always ask Uncle Neville.

To the right of him at the door there were two students who looked to be Gryffindor prefects examining a package that a grinning blonde student rested on his lap, the noise was too loud to hear the spell that was cast but as soon as it was the package exploded at letting rabbits loose in the cart. Needless to say, he wasn't about to stay in this apartment for too long.

When he saw the occupants of the next carriage he had only wished he had remained in the rabbit infested carriage. The firecracker would have hit him in eye if it had not been a magical firecracker, "get out of my way, I'm going to catch it!"

There were times that Albus wished he were an only child, James was leaping from seat to seat over students who were sitting of the floor. The owls were shrieking horribly in this compartment and there was a lone dog that was barking at the the firecracker that was taunting him. "Albus!"

Never had he wished so much to be invisible.

"C'mere Albus!" There wasn't really much choice in the matter as flailing young boy tried to at least save his precious belongings from the bodies that were crashing into one another in a sort of joust for attention.

James let out a sharp whistle.

"Guys! Meet my little brother," James beamed, scooping the smaller boy in his arms and presenting Albus like a new pet dog. His friends paused to give him the once over.

"Seems kinds small, doesn't have your fat ego for girth, eh James?"

"What you say? Say it again!" James roared, "I'll get you at dinner Will!"

"Oh! Oh! Try, Missus Pooter!"

"Hi, oh you're so cute. My name is Belinda," she seemed nice, unlike his brother's other friends who were jabbing at each other with the corners of their textbooks. In fact she seemed like the only saving grace of the entire lot. "I heard that James had a little brother, you're Albus, right."

"..." Albus looked away into the passing scenery, not quite sure what to say and looking remarkably razzled. He took a quick glance and spotted Rosie, but she seemed preoccupied in her reading to notice him.

"My brother is shy around girls, aren't ya Albus."

Albus tried to become invisible with silence, the noises and the burning smell of trouble and fire and smoke overwhelmed his nostrils.

The entire scene was an assault of his visual sense, it was a complete information overload.

"I---"

James released him seeing the whizzing firecracker spiralling towards his face, "MINE! Hey that's mine! See ya, Albus!"

Albus took this break to secure a grip on his belongings and through the rowdy bunch of Gryffindor's with speed and hawk-like precision.

The next three carriages seemed to be much of the same, Gryffindor's, with some Slytherin huddled in the corners shooting cold glances at Albus and any Gryffindor that passed by. 'The Slytherin aren't very likeable,' came a resounding voice, James speaking in the back of his heads. Somewhere James was looking very disapprovingly at his little brother, down his freckled nose.

His father quickly followed, 'and you don't want to believe everything your brother says about Hogwarts, he likes a laugh.'

'And,' came his own voice in thought, 'he likes to--"

"That James Potter!"

Albus noticed the hush and the temperature drop in the seventh carriage he had been in thus far, in his direction came four students that were marching quite mechanically. They kept moving forward as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Prefects were making their way, muttering 'James' and 'Potter' under breath.

'Invisible,' came Albus's mantra, 'invisible.'

He pushed past the group, 'invisible, oh please let me be invisible.'

He was invisible, he felt invisible.

One prefect, two prefect, the third prefect passed by in sickeningly slow motion.

"Albus," came a stern voice from the forth.

His body filled with colour turning red, the boy very timidly nodded, "yes?"

"... Nothing."

Slytherin prefect shook his head, seeing no threat in the young boy and the door clack behind him.

The door before him opened to an empty section that the prefects had once occupied.

It didn't look like an official prefect's carriage, perhaps the thought of the Slytherin prefects had surely scared the other years off.

There was only one other person, so Albus called out to him, "is it all right in I stay here? Everywhere else is noisy."

There at the end of train carriage sat a lone boy with his legs pulled so tightly he looked like a posable action figure. He had platinum blonde hair and reminded Albus much of Alice from Wonderland for some reason, a book that his Uncle Dudley bought for him.

"Scorpius," came the voice of his father from the back of his mind, "Draco's boy."

-

**TBC**

-

* * *

-

**Author's Commentary:**  
I was all like, Harry Potter the Final Book is out, I'm gonna get all over that fanfic and milk it for all of it's slash potential as much as possible. YEE HAWW!!!

Oh yeah, **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **I like a review count sometimes because sometimes I like looking at that and thinking someone took the time to log in and go, that was cool. So if you can, please do take time to review.**  
**

-

_**Next Chapter:**_

_"Aren't you scared of me," asked Scorpius._

_"A little," Albus replied, "I'm new to Hogwarts... New to almost everything... But if it's anything like Gringotts, I'm not going to like it."_

_Scorpius Malfoy scooted closer to where the green eyed boy was sitting, "I don't like Gringotts either."_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**_ Scorpius Malfoy _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpius Malfoy

**The Secrets of the Blue Sky**

Originally by_ J. K. Rowling_  
Fanfic-ed by _Masked Lover_

-

* * *

-

**ZOMG Deathly Hallows SPOILERS! ENDING SPOILERS!!! ZOMG!**

-

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Scorpius Malfoy  
_

* * *

-

Albus looked a bit warily at Scorpius before sitting down in the closest seat almost immediately, positioning his belongings in a place where he deemed it would be the safest. It was nice and quiet, just like the house when James had moved out. He had missed his brother when James was gone, but soon regretted his feelings when the boisterous boy returned with noogies and pranks and horrible games that he really didn't want to play. 

It was nice and quiet again.

The Hogwarts Express rolled along it's tracks like a well oiled machine. The view on the other side of window was a breath take of different images. It made him a bit hungry, all the forests of orange, tan and mango.

A flock of birds clattered by the window, then it all became a little too quiet as if a vacuum had come back and sucked all the sound out of the carriage. And Albus was growing a little hungry as well. He looked around, there was virtually no one but himself and the other boy, Scorpius, that continued to ignore him quite happily, glower when he noticed the other passenger and overall, seemed to be not okay with him staying in the same carriage as Albus after all.

No one had even passed through the carriage since Albus sat down, it was all quite strange actually. Perhaps someone had finally been hit in the eye with a firecracker and that was it. Or maybe the prefects moved in like a sack of escaping cats on a rat to try to restore order by capturing James Sirius Potter like he was escaping from Azkaban.

Albus sighed, even blowing the whole situation out of proportion was still not entertaining... Not that he'd had stayed in the same room as his brother of his own free will. Whenever Albus would start talking, James would just talk over him or make him feel embarrassed.

"..." Albus looked back at the other boy, stealing a look as they many other student had done to him and diverted his attention when the boy looked back with piercing blue eyes and and angry frown.

"Aren't you scared of me," asked Scorpius.

"A little," Albus replied, "I'm new to Hogwarts... New to almost everything... But if it's anything like Gringotts, I'm not going to like it."

The blond boy scooted closer to where Albus was sitting, "I don't like Gringotts either."

"But why would Hogwarts be anything like Gringotts," the Malfoy heir inquired, his father often spoke about the Potters with a strange look in his eyes. He never really said much about them... But when he did he said he never wanted to speak about them again and closed the issue tight with a clack of his cane.

"Hogwarts is very old... and mysterious," the Albus tried to think up things his older brother had told him about Hogwarts that weren't complete lies.

"That's your reason? That's a weird way of looking at it," there was confidence to Scorpius voice, where his nobility and pureblood heritage had had bled into his personality, "that's not what I think Hogwart's is like at all."

"So then," Albus bit back angrily, "what does Hogwarts look like to you?"

"A castle... A sprawling castle--" came a dreamy reply from the otherwise stoic Scorpius.

"--With a moat and a princess?"

"Don't you have any manners? I'm still talking!" Screeched the Malfoy heir with such shock for Albus's lack of manners and disregard for basic social conduct but the expression on Albus's face was one of confidence and honesty.

"You are mean." Albus murmured out loud and noticed that Scorpius and somehow teleported because the blonde Malfoy was right beside him looking him dead in the eye with a growl in his throat.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know what you mean," Albus carefully enunciated, like a husband caught in a lie.

Scorpius shook his head.

"You started it," came a confused voice from Albus, like the two boys had gotten spat over a toy.

Scorpius looked beside himself and found him beside himself wondering why he was sitting beside a boy who was a complete stranger and a loner at that. Albus looked at him with green eyes filled with wonder and hope and somewhere, he felt a tug of courtesy to at least smile.

"Why am I talking to you... Why you talking to me," Scorpius gathered up his wits and surveyed the situation. The Malfoy code of conduct would dictate that he would need seek an inquiry of what his lineage and what house he intended on joining.

"What house you going into?" Scorpius snapped at the boy who didn't jump, Albus mused with a palm on his small chin about how James was fantastic preparation for the Malfoy family. "What house?!" Scorpius harped again looking deep into the depth of Albus's green eyes as if they were the forest surrounding them on both sides of the train.

"Gryffindor." Albus comfirmed. "I want to be in Gryffindor."." 

The horror in Scorpius's eyes reflected an appearance of a dementor instead instead of the boy in front of him.

There was a hiss of air and Scorpius gathered himself up and headed back for his seat on the bus where he could go and broad about his predicament. He stole a look at the boy who didn't follow.

"Then we absolutely cannot be friends," explained to Albus, there was really no need to clarify his actions more than he did. Albus would learn about the REAL world soon enough. His father would be so proud of him, shattering a friendship with the illustrious son of Harry Potter. "Slytherin's can't be friends be friends with Gryffindor's." He added.

"Then come over to Gryffindor," came a calm reply, an easy answer.

"What?" Scorpius felt the carriage stop, "pardon me?"

"Be in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat will consider you too, what you want that is." Albus scrambled and then mumbled and then blurt out something he should have elaborated on, "and don't you want to see if Hogwart's really is... Like Gringotts or a Sparkling Castle too? I mean... Thank you for not calling me stupid."

The was a strain in Scorpius's voice. "I can't... Because I'm a Malfoy. Goodbye... Mr. Potter."

Albus shouted at the clamoring boy that tripped over when hearing, "my name is Albus."

"So that's a Malfoy," said Albus staring at the spot that Scorpius had occupied, the one beside him where a wand lay forgotten.

-

**TBC**

-

* * *

-

**Author's Commentary:**  
Albus is such an awkward and gangly child and Scorpius is such a queen.

I wanted to portray Albus as someone who's potential hasn't been fully discovered, he shows keen interest in muggles and muggle stories rather than normal stuff that most children in the wizarding world would prefer. He also doesn't like dark places, in my story he's close to his Uncle Dudley, who is a reformed man.

Scorpius is the typical good child, I feel sorry for him.

Tell me if you're enjoying this! I love epic fics, but 1000 words+ chapters is all I do for fanfics that take forever.

Remember I intend to have Scorpius fall in love with Albus, so I hope you're reading this with that assumption.

LOL I forgot to thank my reviewers: fayfairy, Lizzete, TraptAngel, Fedishi, Cloaked Frog, Frisky Muffin. Karu-Chan and Phantomsnow thank you taking your time to review chapter one! Much appreciated!

Please **_Review!_**

-

_**Next Chapter:**_

_"And Slytherin's reside in the underbelly of the school," Alice continued. "Typical, stereotypical." Alice looked up amused as he watched Scorpius stalk up to the sorting hat._

_"I have to stop him--" Albus look for a solution. What would the real Albus do? No... That was weird. He didn't want to to that--- How about Snape? He was the most methodical and understanding of all Slytherin dilemmas, no.. Severus would have let thing be as they may..._

_His dad?_

_Albus looked at the swirling world of role models, uncertain if he would be able to rise to the occasion._

_There was a lurch on uncertainty in the pit of Albus's stomach as his resolve began to drain like a water in a shoddy bucket._

_He wasn't handsome... or smart... or an old wizard..._

_Albu was just himself... not perfect, just plain Albus._

_"That's ridiculous! A load of garbage!" Came a roaring voice behind his wavering conscience. "Are you an idiot, boy?!"_

_His Uncle seemed to swell in the back of his head, knocking around the negative thoughts with his girth and police baton. His Uncle wasn't perfect, didn't know magic or anything about Wizarding traditions but he tried, or lied and pretended he knew. Right! His Uncle was right!_

_His uncle Dudley wouldn't put up with wizarding nonsense and neither would Albus._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**_ Hogwart: A History  
_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts, A History

**The Secrets of the Blue Sky**

Originally by_ J. K. Rowling_  
Fanfic-ed by _Masked Lover_

-

* * *

-

**ZOMG Deathly Hallows SPOILERS! ENDING SPOILERS!!! ZOMG!**

-

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Hogwarts: A History  
_

* * *

-

"Scorpius, you forgot your wand," came a practiced whisper, Albus was practically sticky and wet from the sheer nervousness of having to return the wand. He usually was the one to respond to someone talking to him and by the looks of Scorpius, the blonde prince wanted nothing more to do with the shy Potter boy. He gripped his want that mingled with Harry's. "I would like to return your wand--I mean... Is this your wand Scorpius, I didn't steal it... I seem to... I mean I kind have it-- Because you forgot it. No... I have your wand Scopius, no that sounds threatening... 

"I have your wand, Scorpius join me in Gryffindor."

Albus suddenly recoiled sensing his brother approaching, not that his brother was easily found with his long, red hair tied into a tall ponytail and mad, cheshire grin. The stench of smoke and mischief still on his robes.

"Why's your face so red, Al-blub?" James boldly swung his arm, hook his brother's shoulder and reigning in the reluctant first year. Albus looked left and right and until his eyes fell upon the blonde Scorpius casually talking to a slender Japanese girl who spoke in softly and sweetly in accented English. The brunette's hand ran over his own wand, then over Scorpius's that shared the same pocket, when the Malfoy heir spared him a moments glance to shoot at Albus an evil eye. "That slimy bloke bothering you, dear brother. Want me to deeeal with him."

The last thing Albus needed was his scheming brother tangled up in his personal business, especially seeing it was a delicate problem with a surly, icy Malfoy.

"No thanks, I think I've got to go meet up with the rest of the first years," Albus then forced a smile. "If all goes well, I'll see you in Gryffindor. Now then..." With great difficulty, Albus pried an overly friendly James from his shoulder and pulled his luggage closer to him hoping that nothing was left behind. When he looked up at his brother, Albus eyes just caught the pang of hurt that was reflected from James blue eyes.

"I'll be fine," Albus added, "worry about yourself."

"You," James said, and he said in his sincere voice which had often made a fool of Albus but still always caught the younger Potter's attention. "You... Being in Slytherin. I was joking about it. Don't take it personally, but it what I say as your big brother matters... The Gryffindor tower is nice and breezy and very stalagmite free."

"Thanks... James." There wasn't anymore to say, just a temporary goodbye.

"Albus! Over 'ere!!!" Bellowed Hagrid's cheerful voice, the giant seemed frailer then when he last saw him, but still unaffected by age. Albus wondered how Hagrid's children were fairing, but knew that the pair were never too far from Hagrid's remodeled hut. "Don't worry about yer luggage, it's be brought to Howarts for yer."

"I gotta go," Albus turned to see James was already reunited within his tight ring of Gryffidor's and caught him whacking one of his friends in the shoulder before dragging the group off to cavort, extort and more with his fellow Gryffindor's.

"Albus, oh, how I've missed saying that name and now I get ta say it more often." Hagrid laughed to himself although his face was as murky and mysterious as the water that they were nearing. The ground's keeper mind wandered until he remembered what his job actually was, "now, now children, don't be shy, come along!"

"Coming!" Albus did his best to ignore the racket his brother's friends were making as the the older students were being ushered to what looked to be carriages drawn by skeletal, winged horses. His brother, nor did anyone else seem to bothered by the ghostly horses. Albus himself wasn't too fond of real horses, even though his father and mother owned a few and from those awful experiences, was glad that Hagrid was now leading him away from said creepy carriages and to the boats along with Albus's fellow first years. It was getting quite dark out as the group was led onto boats and Albus noticed there was something inside the water, then noticed that there was a many thing living inside the water. Perhaps the carriages weren't so bad, but the crowd was pushing forward and he found himself on a boat that lead them towards Hogwarts.

Much to his preference, the boat was the least occupied. Albus found himself with the chubby asian girl that he had seen when he first arrived on the train. An afro-ed, dark skin boy with a thick accent was singing to himself towards the back of the boat and the blonde boy who he had held the package full of rabbits when he had been passing through the trains.

"You're Albus aren't you," the blonde boy said, as if the two were comfortable friends. Albus shivered at the strange boy's tone, his eyes bothering him a bit as they were quite odd. He seemed a bit too... friendly. And quite eerie too... a bit of a know it all with how he carried himself, and on a boat there was only so far that Albus could distance himself.

"I'm Alice," said the boy.

"That's a girl's name," Albus responded dumbly, his mind turning from the stranger to the towering castle that would have appeared in a more romantic fairy tale, then a dungeonous one. (Dungeonous meaning full of dungeons, according to his Uncle.) "So that's Hogwarts---"

"It's been renovated twice, as an apology from the ministry," Alice informed with a snobbish demeanor, "the Gryffindor area has been expanded and there has been more tunneling as to accommodate for the Slytherin's dormitories. Which is a pity because I intend to end up in neither. Are you alright with being called Albus, or do you prefer being called Severus."

"No one really calls me Severus, it's really just a--"

"In memory on Severus Snape, hero and former Potions Master. I kind of like the name Severus but you don't really suit that name right now--" Alice concluded, giving our poor hero the once over, "however, you do have potential to be great, but not like your father..." Alice noticed the boy's scrunched-up face, and smirked. "Well... I can see it in your eyes that you are wonderful by yourself. We're here."

Albus sighed in relief, glad to be free of Alice temporarily, but he noticed how rudely the snob was brushing off some love struck girls. There was a sinking--yet boat free--feeling of despair that he found himself within a storm of first years that scrambled too cheerfully into the entrance of Hogwarts. The excited pushing and rude shoving forced him onto the boats continued to bully him. Albus followed along, up the many, many stairs to where two familiar Professors stood and sternly looked over the mass of students. Not once did Albus see Rosie Weasley, perhaps the girl was more farther behind than would be expected and his attention began to drift until a familiar voice called it to attention. "Boys and girls, I know you're all excited, but please do simmer down so that Professor Longbottom and I may clarify the temporary madness that is your first impression and introduction to our beloved Hogwarts."

Uncle Longbottom smiled and stepped up to his cue. "Well, there has been a change of plans on how you will be introduced to Hogwarts, but first and foremost we will need to cover the rules of conduct and general expectations. In several moments, the lot of you will be sorted into for Houses which will be your dormitories for the remainder of the year. Your housemates will not only be your friends, but your family. Which is a guarantee as I have experienced it first hand myself."

Neville motioned to Teddy Lupin, who seemed all too happy to continue talking. "Oh, also house points! The more well behaved you are, the more house points you will gain, the less, the more you will lose. Also, at the end of the year, the House with the most House Points wins the House Cup and Bragging rights. Also, opportunities to win and be awarded House Points have increased due to the many events which have been added to the event schedule, but that will be discussed in further detail by your House Head. Last year it was Slytherin won," Teddy seemed a bit let down by this,"so all do your best to continue to fight with your all you might!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd of first year, but Neville who seemed all to familiar with the mob on both ends calmed the group again. "I believe now that Professor Lupin has covered the basics, the lot of your probably want to be sorted out into what House you're in." A noise of happiness and agreement signaled the progression of events enough for Professor Longbottom. "We do this by sorting hat, it's a simple process and don't be nervous. It may seem odd, but the sorting hat is one of my closest friends and he'll accommodate for you if you have any worries."

Alice smiled at Albus, all too friendly. "Shall we follow?"

"We?!" Albus sputtered, a hooked arm dragged him into the next room that awaited him with spectacular floating candles, a living ceiling, long, over-stretching white linen tables.

It was exactly what Scorpius had transcribed to him (at least what he thought that Scorpius did), a sort of moat (well lake) and a castle... There wasn't really a Princess, just some old guy... Talking. Not even talking loudly. Just, generally, so much so that one wouldn't even recognize that he was talking to them. It was kind of depressing. He looked like he didn't want to be there either. He absentmindedly rushed through the Professor's Introduction, mostly mumblings and mid-way had to be intercepted by Uncle Longbottom and then seated, where he sat, quite happy with himself and his half-finished job.

"That's very nice Aberforth, but you forgot to introduce yourself as Headmaster." Neville quipped, all too late and much too cheerfully.

"Oh right," Aberforth replied, very unenthusiastically. "I'll do that next year."

"Thank you all the same," came a mild voice, Victoire continued for the Headmaster, that Alice was now spouting historical nonsense about. Albus strained to hear her speech over Alice's chatty nature. "I am Victoire Weasley, as you can see, I am the Transfigurations Proffessor's Assistant. This is stout looking man is Mr. Longbottom, he is the Head of House belonging to Gryffindor and your Herbology Professor. Missus Carling at the doors is the resident Mediwitch and beside her is her brother, Mister Carling, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Oh, and the resident Potion Master is Mrs. Clover, who will soon be leaving for maternity leave but..." Victoire raised her slender hand to her lips, catching herself saying far too much.

"--And that concludes the rest of the introductions," Teddy exclaimed quite cheerfully with a patched, but mysterious item in hand. "And now someone... Something that needs no, or very little introduction: our Sorting Hat." Teddy produced the hat that he had been hiding, not so magically behind his back and much to Albus surprise it began to spout poetry!

The sorting hat began with an:

_** Ahem.**_

_**Hello, hello,  
good lads and lasses,  
who've flown from far  
to seek their classes.  
(I only seek to do you right  
and milk you for your assets.)**_

_**If you are bold of heart, or laugh, or charm,  
I place you somewhere fine.  
You fit right into Gryffindor  
And here you'll spend your time.**_

_**If in your wake--  
Can't help but dream,  
And step ambitiously.  
There are things that you'll find there  
when you join Slytherin.**_

_**Brains beat brawn,  
Then beat themselves  
In riddle, math and rhyme  
In Ravenclaw, you challenge minds,  
right here amongst your kind.**_

_**Alas, not last, dear Hufflepuff,  
Not last or quite forgotten,  
You'll salvage life  
Discarded truths  
Found here in Hufflepuff.**_

_**A Sorting Hat can place you  
If you please  
In just a place of mind  
Inside a home of family  
Of children, so sweet and kind.**_

_**But don't forget what you learn here  
Is never once forgotten  
If you remember love  
--You'll find--  
Your heart is never rotten.**_

"You're choosing Gryffindor right?" Alice inquired, the boy practically had his tongue in his ear he was so close to Albus. "I'm going for Ravenclaw myself. Not a good location, but knowing me I'll just figure a way to bend the rules. Loopholes, spells and things have many loopholes. Gryffindor is a great place if you've got your head in the clouds."

Albus was beginning to wonder if Alice was just loopy altogether, soon his semi-adopted brother began to call on First Years ("in no particular order"). It startled Albus a bit when the hat was placed on the head of a young girl named Silvia Goyle, placing the the hat upon her head and pronouncing her Slytherin which resounded in cheers from such table. Albus asked another easily answered question that seemed to annoy Alice to know end. "And the Hat puts people in Houses like Slytherin."

Alice shook his head at the empty-headed boy, "only if they want to be or it's in their nature."

"Oh," Albus noticed the young Japanese girl (Moe Kojima) who had been fondly conversing with Malfoy had been also been sorted into Slytherin. She seemed generally pleased and politely handed the hat back to Teddy. "Where do they stay... The Slytherins."

"And Slytherin's reside in the underbelly of the school," Alice continued. "Typical, stereotypical." Alice looked up amused as he watched Scorpius stalk up to the sorting hat.

"I have to stop him--" Albus look for a solution. What would the real Albus do? No... That was weird. He didn't want to to that--- How about Snape? He was the most methodical and understanding of all Slytherin dilemmas, no.. Severus would have let thing be as they may...

His dad?

Albus looked at the swirling world of role models, uncertain if he would be able to rise to the occasion.

There was a lurch on uncertainty in the pit of Albus's stomach as his resolve began to drain like a water in a shoddy bucket.

He wasn't handsome... or smart... or an old wizard...

Albu was just himself... not perfect, just plain Albus.

"That's ridiculous! A load of garbage!" Came a roaring voice behind his wavering conscience. "Are you an idiot, boy?!"

His Uncle seemed to swell in the back of his head, knocking around the negative thoughts with his girth and police baton. His Uncle wasn't perfect, didn't know magic or anything about Wizarding traditions but he tried, or lied and pretended he knew. Right! His Uncle was right!

His Uncle Dudley wouldn't put up with Wizarding nonsense and neither would Albus.

Although recklessness and bravery would be able to calm the grinding in his stomach or the thudding in his chest, it was quite thrilling like riding a broom. Alice kept on rambling, with his hand on his chin. "Oh, and there goes Scorpius Malfoy. His father, Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin even before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. What? Calm down, Albus, before you--"

But Albus wasn't even looking when he jumped, his heart was beating madly but he didn't care. A dungeon was a horrible place to be.

"Scorpius, OH--" Albus's eyes swept the crowd as if he were sitting upon a stage, he looked at his older brother, who looked over joyed. James was biting his lip in anticipation with a thumbs up and a constantly winking eye at his younger brother, who in his eyes, was blooming into a fine Marauder.

"THERE you are, I've been looking for you EV-ERY-WHERE!" He saw some teachers at the back and sides of the hall making their way towards him, but some of the Gryffindor's were already moving closer, making it more difficult for faculty to suppress the excitement that was arising from Albus Severus Potter's sudden outburst. He had to move towards, Albus thought, Scorpius Malfoy quickly---and soon! "I mean, this WAND! YOUR WAND! MY... MY GOODNESS! It's BEEN JABBING ME, in... in the LEG! ALL DAY!!"

"Get off the table THIS INSTANT ALBUS SEVEUS POTTER!"

"Oh god, another Potter," moaned a Slytherin.

Scorpius looked at the boy with shock and Albus could see it in his eyes that he had wished he had never met the boy on that train.

"Roxanne," Albus shouted. He remembered that song was used to great effect when Dudley was annoying his neighbors with his horrendous racket. And then Albus as a six year old boy and his huge, uniformed Uncle would just jam to the sound. Knocking off their shoes, just having a good time. "You don't have to put on the red light."

"Pardon me, Albus?" Scorpius placed the hat on his head, trying to ignore the middle Potter child and just be sorted without distraction.

"Those days are over, you don't have to sell your body to the night!"

With the help of a Gryffidor's handy wand work, Albus managed to jump a table and avoid Mr. Carling narrowly.

"Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight."

"What?!" Malfoy's attention was suddenly re-directed to the Potter boy's nonsensical singing.

"---Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it is wrong or it is right!"

"Are you crazy? Why are you singing? I'm in the middle of a sorting!" The Sorting Hat gyrated uncomfortably, which went noticed by Teddy. The Hat seemed to have problems ingesting thoughts with all the events that were going on at once. Malfoy's thoughts were so muddled and indecipherable-- It made his hat-mouth purse, deep in thought. Without even hesitating Malfoy leapt into Potter's mad game and now there were now two boys precariously "playing" tag on the tables.

One with a sorting hat upon his head and the other with two wands in each hand.

Aberforth had seemed to, amazingly, fall asleep in the chaos and the student body was again, out of control.

"Yet another year," Victoire sighed.

"I've got your wand." Albus taunted as James would taunt him. At this point it was all acting, and more or less imitating a mix of James and Uncle Dudley. "It's in my hand, what... You want it? I want it!"

"I want it!" Scorpius hissed, just nearly missing the jump without the aid of a Slytherin student. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Albus was a few steps to quick for Scorpius and had narrowly escaped out a Prefect's grasp. Albus was without a clue what he was doing and had no regrets for acting out. For once, Albus wasn't thinking about being a hero, or the son of a hero, or the inheritor of a heroes name. He was just a kid being stupid and unafraid of judgment.

-

**TBC**

-

* * *

-

**Author's Commentary:**

LOL Draco stalk up--- I mean SCORPIUS!!! LOL basic re-reading indeed. Beta-ed version... Coming soon. Hopefully. It's all my fault actually, sending it in like yesterday. I apologize Herr Morgoth. Thanks for noticing my mistakes... I know basic re-reading, but it usually takes a week. And... and I skim. ;; I sent you this for beta... Hopefully I can send this sooner than I post it, but I like to update on Saturday. I'll get on the next chapter like... Like breakfast omelettes. But... But at least... somewhat there's a better quality to this update. (Feels bad.) I have also made a mistake, my intention was for Victoire to be a Assistant rather than Proffesor.

Why is Albus singing for someone who's so shy and wants to be ignored? Also Alice is the son of someone we know. You'll see. Also, if you haven't noticed Albus is afraid of darkness. (Dun dun dun!) Again you'll see. I gotta write more seeing and less telling. Yes.

Thank you for reviewing Fedishi, Dark Days, Lizzete, Mudblood Beauty, DarkPhoenix1987.

In about 6 hours time I will respond to all my reviews personally as to not stink up this fanfic. I apologize.

But again, please review.

-

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Aberforth avoided looking at the boy who projected his brother. Even though there was a mix of Harry somewhere and the boy obviously had a mind set of Sirius Black._

_"Albus, take a step outside. Scorpius will be sorted before you."_

-_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**_ The Sorting Hat  
_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

**The Secrets of the Blue Sky**

Originally by_ J. K. Rowling_  
Fanfic-ed by _Masked Lover_

-

* * *

-

**ZOMG Deathly Hallows SPOILERS! ENDING SPOILERS!!! ZOMG!**

-

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_The Sorting Hat_

* * *

-

The Headmaster's room was dustier than he had imagined it to be.

The Headmaster's room that Albus had envisioned in his mind was a completely different place. He imagined it to be a place of dreams, magic blue, purple, and gold with white speckling stars. But seeing the room through his own green eyes, even as a young boy, he could see that it no longer sparkled and gleamed the same as it did once. Perhaps it was a glorious place when the true Albus was alive, but now the place felt awkward and uninviting. Changing times could be the only attribute. The curtains were pulled tight, as if light were an offending medium and white sheets covered every sofa. But besides the general neglect, the room looked lived in, or more like Aberforth spent most of his time sleeping and... mixing potions than actually running the school.

Instead of punishing and disciplining the mischievous pair, the elderly man was tidying up the bottles that smelled like Hagrid after coming back from the pub. There had been a veil of mystery around the subject of potions: Uncle Ron was bitter and didn't want to talk about it, Uncle Neville was scared (which was unusual, as Uncle Neville had always braved the face of danger) and his father just smiled and replied, "Perhaps Hermione will teach you."

Upon thinking of the subject of potions, Albus attention turned to the empty portrait of Severus Snape. It was one of the many empty portraits. It was almost as if those who had been inside of the paintings had been fed up with seeing Aberforth drink potions all day, and abandoned their posts. 'It was very selfish of them,' thought Albus, 'the Headmaster is an old man, who needs his potions.'

As time passed, he stole another glance at Malfoy, who was doing a tremendously fantastic job at ignoring their joint situation.

The rich blonde was far too busy dabbing the blood from his face and robes and primping like a girl.

Despite the many oddities in the room, one being a live goat that took to eating the couch and defecating everywhere (much to a house elf's terror), an emerald curtain covered portrait that sang obscenities to itself and the pile of empty bottles that had once contained potions (Jack Daniels, Courvoisier, and Firewhisky). Albus found himself once again staring at the blonde boy, in fact it was what he chose to indulge in after being dragged (by the ear) into the Headmaster's Room.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense? Because we've been sitting here, waiting for an apology for Mr. Malfoy."

There was a scratch on Scorpius face from where he fell off the table; his nose had begun to stop bleeding. More than concern, he felt something ancient inside him start to awaken. Like a magical clock, creaking to life.

"I'm not even sorry," was Albus's response; there was wasn't even a speck of hesitation in his delivery.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius looked at the boy; Albus was a vision of pure honesty. The middle Potter began to touch his cheeks, quite surprised by his own cattiness.

Aberforth stopped drinking his potion, and gaped. Like a fish.

"It's the truth." The second sentence was far too cheerful for someone who was guilty, and truth be it, Scorpius was one hundred percent sure that Albus was telling the truth.

Albus looked like Harry Potter, Scorpius mused. He had seen a picture of the young Harry Potter, much regaled for his bravery and balderdash... It was in a textbook, and in the Hogwarts, a History as well. Maybe this was all foreseen in the stars, or maybe it was all genetics. Or maybe Albus was just another idiot.

"May I add that he still has my wand, Headmaster?" Albus eyes turned to Malfoy and then instinctively reached for said wand that was intertwined with his own.

"Give it here, boy." The wrinkles that inhabited the palm of Aberforth's old hand transformed into a demanding gesture, there was very little threat in the goat-smelling elder and Albus just turned his head. "I'm warning you, one last time."

"My name is Albus Potter, or Mr. Potter. Not boy!" Albus grit his teeth; the pure white teeth gleamed as if the only light source in the dark and filthy room.

"GIVE IT HERE OR I WILL WRENCH IT FROM YOUR HANDS, ALBUS!" Albus scooted off the couch and ran from the unimposing Headmaster who had fallen forward and was now sprawled on the coach in an awkward position. The great Headmaster was reduced to an upturned turtle, kicking his feet and trying to free himself from a vengeful couch. "GAH! I can do it myself! C'mon! Curse you, ALBUS!"

"Did someone call my name?" Piped the covered portrait, the two boys turned their heads to the sound. "Oh, is that you, Aberforth? It's really dark in here. Are you having problems with your lights, dear brother?"

"Oh nothing... Albus." Aberforth struggled for air and words. "I just really like arguing in the dark, good practice for... for..."

"Improvising." Malfoy saved, with a curved swing of the arm.

"Improvising," Aberforth nodded, still entrapped in the madness of the sofa. He tried to avoid a spring that had come loose and threatened to poke the old man through the spleen. "Good one, Malfoy."

Albus Dumbledore... Aberforth Dumbledore, it didn't take a rocket scientist for Scorpius Malfoy to figure the two out. Except Albus was still quite confused to as who the person was and why he was hiding behind a curtain. Scorpius attempted to mouth the words to Albus: "It's the Headmaster's deceased brother." But Albus didn't care.

"I'm not your brother."

"Oh shut up, boy." Aberforth bit bitterly.

Albus, the portrait in disguise, seemed concerned and Albus the Potter was quite curious, too curious for Aberforth's liking. "Are you sure? I could give you a painted depiction of my hand. Ah ha ha. Get it, I'm a painting. I can't actually give you a hand. That was a good one, Albus. You've still got it."

"But MY name is Albu—"

Aberforth cut into the younger Albus with a seething glare. "Be silent now."

"Are you sure that you're fine, dearest brother." A lively laughter melted to a warm, inflective sigh. The kind voice once again returned, causing Aberforth to wince quite dreadfully. "Okay, I'm going to the gallery of Potions, the curator's have been so kind and have moved my portrait right across the wall from Severus. He won't say it, but he gets lonely at times. But he does love the attention he gets when a class comes in. Well then, take care."

Scorpius turned his head and found his blue eyes locking with the dazzling green of Albus's and regretted it when the boy smiled charmingly, batting his eyelashes like a girl.

Boys and girls, the lesson of the day, ignore your bullies and do not give in to their torments.

"That's my middle name," the cheeky deviant informed Scorpius with a twirl of his victim's wand.

"But that belongs to—Hey!" The wand flicked the sweat drops off the tip Scorpius's nose danced and wobbled out of his reach. Potter laughed every time Scorpius jumped, raising the bar higher and higher the closer he got. "Give that back!"

"I'm gonna break it." Albus chimed, grasping the magical item at both ends and implied the pressure jokingly with his hands.

Scorpius's pale hand stretched out and begged silently, huffing and puffing from the workout he endured with his tormentor.

"Now I'd prefer to break it into three's (as there are three of us) but because I'm in trouble I'll have to break it in two—Unless Mr. Malfoy can answer a skill testing question."

"Anything—" Feeling quite relieved that he didn't have to beg a Potter, it was bad enough he was at his mercy. "Just don't break my wand."

Albus looked up at the ceiling, which was in desperate need of a paint job. He looked up as the white flecks fell from the shoddily painted blue ceiling. "Hey, do blondes really have more fun, Scorpius?"

"What?" Scorpius lunged, just missing the boy who ballerina twirled away, unharmed and armed.

"Hard of hearing, Malfoy?" Something inside Albus's heart wiggled when he saw the prideful Malfoy's purse his peach lips. He had seen the boy comb his hair all proper and run that chapstick over his lips when they had been lounging in the Headmaster's room, but Malfoy's lips looked really soft. "Do blondes really have more fun, Scorpius?"

"Fine then, break it." Scorpius kept his eye on the approaching Headmaster, who hand a hand on his pained spine and was limping forward with aided stealth. Thunder leapt through the blonde's head and then he forced himself to lock eyes with Albus (despite his own displeasure) to keep his child-like attention. There was a flutter of something in Albus's green eyes and it cause some alarm to go off in Scorpius's chest. He quickly recovered, pointing at the object that Albus held to break the tension. "That's actually YOUR WAND you're breaking, you wank."

"Is it?" Albus turned the wand to a ninety degree angle only to look to see Aberforth's claw like arm, curved with precision and speed. The Headmaster snatched the wand from Albus's fingertips, relishing the moment.

"YES! YES! YES!—I mean... Er... Here you go, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Scorpius carefully and respectfully accepted his lost item, but as soon as he deemed the wand all right, he pulled away as if it were to be snatched away again and retreated far from Albus. Wand and boy were one, once more. "If there are any problems with my wand, I'll have you lynched, Potter."

"What is going on here?" Shouted Ginny from the doorway, her husband was behind her looking at the goat that had turned on the house elf quite angrily. Teddy pushed the legendary couple further into the room and shut the door quietly behind him, looking meek and quite frightened. Ginny surveyed the scene and immediately frowned; while Albus's father merely seemed a bit taken back seeing the wrong son in trouble.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please have a seat!" An arm shot out to the escaping Albus, but then the boy ducked and took the seat he had been sitting in since he had entered the room. Aberforth felt his heart had become a pot of bubbling blood and fought the urge to wrench the boy from the school and expel him. "Not you, you—I mean, please have a seat."

"What has gone wrong with James this time? Albus what has James made you do?" Ginny rushed forward, but when her son met her eyes she could see that something had changed. "Headmaster, why is Albus here? Are you sure James is not involved?"

Harry opened the door and gently guided the goat of the room.

"I know James's mind! There are many reasons Albus is in trouble! ONE! Because your SON is A THIEF, TWO, that your son, Albus," a searing glare was pointed in the direction of the boy, "—is doing Hogwarts is perpetuating a long standing Weasley-Malfoy-Potter feud."

Albus was playing with a piece of lint and sitting on the arm of the couch quietly. He suddenly didn't look mischievous, but withdrawn and anti-social. Ginny blinked in disbelief, "but Albus is such a quiet boy!"

"QUIET?!" Scorpius mouthed silently.

"So then tell us the truth, how did you come across Mr. Malfoy's wand?"

"I found it." Albus made his way to the coach where the Headmaster had most pitifully fallen and sat quite comfortably.

"Albus," Ginny warned and shook her finger. She looked at Harry, and it became quite clear that both parents weren't on the same page. Apparently her husband Harry found something amusing that he would not like to share with the class. She turned her attention to her second and middle child. Perhaps he felt neglected or alone or needed to prove himself as a Potter by attacking a Malfoy and, even though she had abhorred Lucius, his grandson looked so innocent and taint-free. "Tell us the truth, Albus. Tell the Headmaster what you truly did... For mummy."

Scorpius stifled a laugh, but stopped when he saw the seriousness return to the boy who had, just previously, been acting like a monkey with a knife.

"Well... To tell you the truth, Headmaster," Albus straightened his back, and spoke respectfully to Aberforth, probably the first time all day, "the second I met him—" Albus turned his head to his mother, who coaxed him on. His father that tried not to laugh and Teddy, who was nervous and worried, bit his lip. Scorpius sneezed then and Albus, who had been trying to ignore his new found distraction, stared at the blonde who absentmindedly rubbed his nose, most un-Malfoy-like. "—I wanted to pick on him."

"Albus, you're making it worse!" Ginny looked at her husband who continued to be amused, she tore her attention from him to Aberforth who was struggling so much with the rage within, appeared as if he were trying to become a goat from sheer will. "Do please understand it's his first year at Hogwarts—and pay attention. ALBUS!"

"Yes, mother."

"He may be... ECCENTRIC! But... You know he is your Headmaster. You must obey and respect him as much as you would any baby-sitter or guardian." Ginny nodded to herself, well-said.

"I may not be a Headmaster," Albus struggled with his words and anger, but being only eleven he exploded. "But—" Scorpius— "At least I'm not a Cock Master."

There was a collective gasp. (And a riotous laughter from Albus's father.)

"Where did you learn that language, son?" Albus was such an easy going boy, he had never stepped out of line until today and even when his mother, Ginny, threatened him with her most imposing glare, he just took it as a joke. "Tell me the truth, Albus; was it Dad, Uncle Ron or Uncle Dursley?"

Albus looked at his nervous father assessing how well he could take the heat.

"From dad." Albus spoke quite audibly.

Teddy took a step back as his surrogate mother, rolled up her long sleeves. "Is this true, Harry?"

Harry found himself in "sudden peril" on the Weasley's clock and he was probably worrying poor Molly right now. "It might have slipped during a row, I mean-"

"Rowing accident." Malfoy insisted, but oddly and in conjuncture with his arch nemesis, Albus Potter.

Scorpius felt his pale face turn red. Albus, who was the one of the people in the room who noticed at the time, watched Malfoy turn away into a shy bow.

"While we were fishing, Dudley hit my hand with an oar and I accidentally swore." The smile on Albus's father's face began to tremble as Harry fought back the laughter. "But I think we're here to discipline my son, I see he may get it from me but seeing as... as YOU are SUCH a great role model, who better to correct my wayward son's behaviour but you. It's your call are you not a great Headmaster?"

"Me?" Aberforth pointed to himself.

"Yes, you," Harry replied, without a heartbeat.

Harry looked at his wife who nodded out of reflex.

"Well honey, between Dudley, Ron, and I, wouldn't you trust that Aberforth could handle our son better than the three of us combined?" Harry made a motion with his hand. "He's a decorated hero, too. Aren't you Aberforth? My son is troubled and weren't you also a troubled youth? He needs guidance from an old sage such as yourself, Aberforth."

"Now wait one second—"

"EXCELLENT!" Harry clapped and ushered his wife out the door, despite her protests. "There's not a better man for my son to emulate. You could treat him like your little brother... Er... Like a little Albus!"

"Quite excellent, I do agree, Harry, my boy!" Albus, the emerald curtain chimed in full agreement.

"You are skillfully manipulative, honey." Ginny whispered, peeking her head through the crack of the door. She caught Harry's wink and shook her head. "I'll wait for you."

Harry looked at Scorpius, who was completely oblivious to what was going on. He smiled at the boy, whose eyes darted to meet Harry's, which were sparkling much like Albus's while he was tormenting him. "Oh and, Scorpius, since you are such a role model, I bet you could teach my son some proper manners, right?"

"Oh," Scorpius agreed numbly, in the presence of such a hero. He gulped. "Right?"

"Great! Malfoy! Mr. Dumbledore! You two are giants among men, thank you so much. I am so tired and this sudden visit has exhausted me more, so if you please, I'll be taking my leave."

"But Mister Harry Potter!" Aberforth shouted, but Harry was already blocking his pleas of help out and heading for the door.

And like most super heroes, Harry then made a most heroic exit by leaping over two bottles of rum and closing the door behind him.

"Oh crap, I was going to get him to punish you, but I guess I'll have to do it myself," Aberforth cleared his throat and nodded at Lupin, who soon understood his position as a witness. "From now until I see fit, you, Albus, will be my student assistant and since you are a model of excellence, Scorpius, you will be keeping Albus in line. I will be relying—er... expecting great things from you, Malfoy."

"But sir," Teddy mumbled complaints under his breath, rubbing his pinched red cheeks. Ginny had been teasing him about his romance with Victoire and began to pinch his cheeks in happiness until Harry had diverted her attention. Far too late for Teddy Lupin's cheeks. "The sorting!"

"Oh, do you have the hat?"

"Right here, sir." Aberforth reached out absentmindedly, the hat was placed on his hand.

Aberforth avoided looking at the boy who projected his brother. Even though there was a mix of Harry somewhere, the boy obviously had a mind set of Sirius Black.

"Albus, take a step outside. Scorpius will be sorted before you."

Teddy looked at Albus who seemed his usual silent self, absorbing the details. There was a bit of injury reflected in his green eyes, something Teddy had never seen before.

"I'm staying." Albus protested, swallowing his anger. "I'm staying."

"Do you want to be punished more?" Albus stood firmly, rebelling with his defiant eyes. Aberforth slapped his forehead. "Why must you test me, Albus?" Moaned the Headmaster, exasperated and searching for another "potion." He found none and became even more aggravated. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table that shifted towards him, as it had become uneven. "Just stand outside and do not return until Scorpius leaves."

Albus watched as the hat was fatefully lowered onto Scorpius's crown. Scorpius seemed pleased and shot a dirty look at his natural enemy as if he had become the king of a magical new world.

"You're a coward, Scorpius." Scorpius felt his heart leap at harshness of the bitter words, confused at the tears that were rolling down Albus's face. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what the sorting hat was telling him, but the words cut through his wall and penetrated his mind. "You're a damned coward."

With that last outburst, Albus turned on his heel and ran for the door.

"Albus!" Teddy Lupin shouted at the retreating boy.

"Leave him, Mr. Lupin." Aberforth turned towards the sorting hat that seemed to be mimicking a silent conversation between himself and the conflicted Scorpius Malfoy.

But the sorting took longer than anyone had ever anticipated and Albus found himself wandering the school with the sleepless ghosts and the cleaning house elves.

-

**TBC**

-

* * *

-

**Author's Commentary:**

First and foremost, thank you **Herr Morgoth** for beta-ing. The reason this is comprehensible, is because is was beta-ed by her and she is a fantastic lady. At least I'm assuming she is a girl, because I'd think girls... Would like slash fanfiction... A lot. ;;

So the lateness is TOTALLY my fault. I've had an action packed five days, I'm gonna ommit this now. It'll be my secret, PSHAW.

Please review, oh give me a bit to catch my breath, but I'll respond to your previous reviews.

Again, thank you **Herr Morgoth**.

The more I write, the farther this gets from what the summary says this story is about. I'd like this to be considered to be the introduction to the cast before we get down to the sexy story.

-

_**Next Chapter:**_

_"Scorpius Malfoy may be in the same position as you are, but he's not you. And what is good for you is necessarily good for him," drawled the Potions Master._

-_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**_ Severus Snape  
_


End file.
